When You Smile at Me
by samandautumnforever
Summary: This is a Twilight fanfiction. But this isn't like the Twilight all of you know and love. In this Twilight, Bella ends up picking Jacob over Edward. Bella and Jacob fall into a deep love, but problems and secrets get in the way of the couple's lives.
1. Chapter 1

(Jacob's P.O.V)

Two Months Before

"Bella," I murmured, "You know I love you. Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like _what_?" Bella screeched, swiping a hand across her tear-stained cheeks.

I caressed her hair gently. "Acting like it's the end of the world," I said softly. "Just because you have feelings for Edward again, doesn't mean I won't stop loving you."

Bella laughed a little, her head tilting back. "You seem so sure about that." She stopped laughing and looked sad again. "Jake, you're going to hate me soon enough. Feelings are too strong to forget."

I kissed her on the lips quickly and then kissed her forehead. Murmuring, I said, "Bells, if you still have feelings for Edward, I'm not going to get jealous or upset. I know you love me, and I love you too."

"But Jake -," I cut Bella off before she could finish.

"Shh…," I whispered, putting my index finger against her lips. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too, Jake. And I always will."

Now

(Jacob's P.O.V)

I'm sleeping in bed in the house that I share with Billy when I feel someone slide under the covers next to me. Its hands wrap around my waist and the head rests on my chest.

Bella.

I open my eyes to see Bella's eyes closed. She's smiling, drifting to sleep in the comfort of my arms.

"Bells," I mumble, shaking her gently. "Bells."

"Jake…," she whispers in her sleep.

I kissed her forehead softly and stroke her hair while she sleeps peacefully. For a second I think I hear a whimper come from her, then I look at her and think it's nothing. But soon, Bella starts to squirm and struggle in my arms.

"No, no…," she shouts, her arms flailing everyone.

"Bella!" I'm alerted now, and I scoop her up in my arms and shake her.

"Get away from me!" Bella screams, her eyes still tightly shut.

"Bells, wake up. Wake up." I keep shaking her until she opens her eyes and starts to cry.

I sit her on my lap and rock her back and forth. My hands pat and stroke her back and hair. She's sobbing uncontrollably into my chest as I try to calm her down unsuccessfully.

"Shh, sweetheart. Don't cry," I whisper into her hair. "I'm here. Shh. Everything is okay." I keep caressing her hair soothingly.

"Oh, Jake," Bella sobbed. "It was horrible! The Volturi came again, and tried to kill me!" She hiccupped numerous times before continuing. "And…a-and… the C-Cullen's were on Aro's side and t-tried to k-k-k… k-kill me too."

I brushed some stray locks of her hair out of her eyes and kissed her tears away. "No, no. I would never let the Volturi" –I said the word in a snarl- "hurt you. I got you, Bells."

She wiped her red eyes. "P-promise?"

"I swear," I vowed.

Bella nodded ever so slightly and warmed her way back to my embrace. I rocked her back and forth and soothed her as her sobs began to subside.

I tilted her face up and gave her a sweet kiss. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing herself against me.

I laughed into her lips and pulled back slightly to kiss Bella's cheek. She pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" I laugh some more.

Bella smiles. "Nothing. It's just that you make me so happy, Jacob. When I'm sad, you're always there to comfort me. When I'm alone, you're always there for me." She tilted her head to the side and looked at me with her gorgeous brown eyes. "How on earth do I deserve a great man like you?"

I kissed her. "You deserve the best things, Bells," I say honestly. "But how did I even end up winning you over? How was I so lucky to fall in love you?" I tap her nose and kiss it.

Bella wraps her arms around my shoulder and leans in. "Maybe because I love you back."

We kissed for most the morning, and then we decided to go out and see the rest of the werewolf pack. I cooked us breakfast and then we were headed out the door to go meet Sam. But Sam beats us to it. When I open the door for Bella, he's there, panting.

"Sam," I say. "What's wrong?"

"It's them," he gasps. "The Volturi are back."


	2. Chapter 2

(Jacob's P.O.V)

This can't be happening. There is no way Sam is telling the truth. Yes, it's possible the Volturi are back, but they can't be back for Bella again.

Beside me, Bella is as frozen as a statue. Her lips were blue and her skin was so much paler than it always had been. I wrapped a comforting arm around her, hoping my warm body would unfreeze her.

"Bella," I said, "it's going to be alright."

She started shaking beneath my arm and I gave her a reassuring kiss on the ear.

I turned my attention back to Sam; "What do you mean the Volturi are back?" I demanded.

Sam says, "They're back, Jacob. They crossed our territory line today and headed over to the Cullen's line. Neither of us could catch them. They're too fast."

"Well, do you know why they're back?"

Sam's eyes flickered towards Bella; her eyes were closed, so she had no idea what was coming next.

"No," Sam lied, my eyes boring into his. He was giving me a very serious look, and then we both knew Aro and his family were back for Bella.

_Hell, _I was thinking, _Why were they back for Bella again? _

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Sam sighed, sounding frustrated. No doubt he had already started the plan.

"We'll just have to stay on watch all day every day until _they're_" –he said the word in a snarl- "gone. We're not letting them out of our sight, and we're surely not as hell letting Bella out of our sight.

Bella's eyes flashed open. "Greaaaaaat," she groaned.

I wrapped my arm tighter around her and pulled her closer.

"It's alright," I murmured. "Everything is alright."

I knew I was lying to Bella and myself, and I knew I had to do something to prevent the Volturi getting too close to Bella. I had to do something.

Now.

(Bella's P.O.V)

This can't be happening. There is no way Sam is telling the truth. Yes, it's possible the Volturi are back, but they can't be back for me again.

But everything was true. Even though Sam had said that he didn't know why the Volturi were back, I knew he was lying. We all knew he was lying. The Volturi were back for me, and this time, I would die because I hadn't been turned into an immortal vampire because I chose Jacob instead of Edward.

But here's a slightly bigger problem.

Jacob had no idea the Volturi were back for me because I wasn't a vampire. He had no idea because I had never told him. Neither did the Cullens tell the werewolf pack about me having to be turned into a vampire by a certain time. I was still human and eighteen years old. I was supposed to be turned into a vampire two months ago, but that didn't happen.

I couldn't tell Jake, and I wouldn't.

(Jacob's P.O.V)

Sam left after give us detail on what happened. He said I would have to meet him and the pack in the forest at midnight after I dropped Bella off at her house and made sure she was safe and sound.

After he left, Bella hadn't said one word. I tried to get her to talk, to eat, to drink, to do anything, but she never did. She sat on the couch, snuggled up to me, while staring out into space. I could tell she was upset and scared, but I would always protect her.

It was ten P.M., and she still hadn't said anything to me. I had called her dad and asked if it was okay if I dropped Bella off a little later than usual. He said it was fine, so me and Bella had a little more time together.

When I offered Bella some dinner, she just shook her head in a "no thank you" gesture. By the time, I was worried sick.

"Bella," I said sternly, "You have to eat something. If you don't eat anything, you could get sick. Now tell me, what do you want to eat?"

No response from Bella. I was in the kitchen and she was on the couch which was ten yards away from me.

"Bells?" I asked quietly.

Still no answer. I took two strides until I was right next to the couch. I peered over, and there Bella was, curled up in the ball with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Bella," I whispered, laying next to her on the small sofa. "Everything is okay, Bells. I won't let them hurt you."

Bella didn't say anything. All she did was bury her face into my shoulder and cry. She cried for a long time – the longest I've ever seen her cry. There was something that was really bothering her – something that she was too scared to talk about. Yeah, the Volturi are scary and intimidating to humans who aren't werewolves or vampires, but Bella was scared about something else that had to do with the Volturi. Something that had something to do with her.

Bella pulled away from me and rubbed her eyes. I tenderly wiped away the last of her fresh tears and kissed her forehead.

"Everything is okay," I soothed.

"I hope." Bella sighed.

I pulled her onto my lap and stroked her hair. "Why wouldn't it be?"

I felt Bella shrug against me. "I don't know…" She didn't sound one bit convincing.

"Bells, you can tell me," I whispered, brushing hair out of her eyes. "The more we know, the more we can help you and get rid of the Volturi quicker."

Bella shook her head furiously. "I can't... I c…can't tell you, J-Jake," she whispered. "I can't!"

Something was really wrong. Really, really wrong. Something was harming her, and it wasn't just the Volturi. It could have been the Cullens, but I realized she hadn't seen Edward in five months.

"Okay, Bells," I whispered back, kissing her head. "But when you feel like you can tell me, come and tell me. Everything will be okay."

Bella nodded and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back. I felt her sigh and breath slowly. Soon, she was asleep in my arms.

I craned my neck slowly and gently not to wake Bella, and saw it was almost eleven thirty. I picked up Bella gingerly and carried her to my car, buckling Bella in. I closed the door behind her quietly, and went to the other side of the car, turning on the engine and hearing it roar to life.

The ride to Bella's home was quiet. All I heard were her even breaths and light snores. I chuckled as I drove up her driveway. Everything was fine until I saw another car in the driveway. It wasn't Charlie's cruiser, it was a shiny black car.

Edward's Volvo.

Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jacob's P.O.V)

Edward was at Bella's house, probably inside with Charlie. Over the month, somehow Charlie started to manage getting along with Edward. So, when I walked through the door with Bella in my arms, I wasn't surprised to see the whole Cullen family sitting in the living room with Charlie. They all looked at me as I entered with Bella cuddled up against me.

"Hiya, Jacob," Charlie said, grinning. He was happy to see me – he always was.

"Hey, Charlie," I said back, doing my best to force a smile without baring my teeth at Edward.

Charlie chuckled and looked over at the sleeping Bella. "She looks comfy."

There were some other chuckles in the room, but Edward wasn't laughing. He was staring at Bella with sad, sad eyes. I started to get protective.

_I hope you're listening, leech. _I thought, hoping Edward would happen to read my thoughts and hear me say this, _Stop staring at her, freak. She's not yours anymore. _

I smirked when Edward's eyes flashed up to meet mine. He was glaring furiously, just barely showing his teeth. I grin even wider and held Bella tighter to my chest. I sat down across from Edward and Emmett just for fun. I taunted Edward for a few minutes until Carlisle began talking to me in a quiet voice in order to not wake up Bella;

"So, Jacob, how have you been?"

"Great. And you?" I asked politely. I think Carlisle was my favorite one of the Cullens, even though I hated them all equally.

"Good." He paused briefly. "After you put Bella to bed, do you think we could talk outside privately?" His face was serious, and I knew he wanted to talk about the Volturi coming to Forks.

"Of course," I say, just as serious.

"Great." Carlisle smiles at me, but I can see he is still really intense and serious.

I glanced at Edward and then the rest of the Cullens. I then looked at Charlie, and he was staring at me with curious eyes.

"Well, I might as well put Bella to bed," I say before the silence gets too awkward. I pick Bella up and start heading up the stairs before I call, "I'll be right back, Carlisle."

I carried up Bella to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. I tucked the covers around her and then softly kissed her lips.

I headed downstairs and said goodnight to Charlie. He was still looking confused and curious about what the Cullens and I were going to talk about. The Cullens came out of the house after me, and we all turned around to face each other.

"So, the Volturi are back?" I asked.

"Yes." Carlisle sighed.

"How long have they been in Forks?" I asked, asking the question directly to Alice. Edward nudged her and she spoke up to me;

"About three days," she says quietly.

I sighed, frustrated. "And Sam just got the news today? Huh? Why is that?" I asked, my voice louder than I expected.

Alice shook her head. "They've been in hiding for two days, Jacob. They came out early this morning and crossed the boundaries," she mumbles. "I had the first vision today."

I looked at Edward, then back at Alice. "Okay," I mumble back, shoving my hands deep into my pockets. I did this whenever I was frustrated or mad.

"Jacob," Edward was speaking. I glared in his way.

He was talking again, "You can't let Aro or anyone else get close to Bella. We're trying to do the same, but since you're with her more, we can't do much more."

"I would never let anyone get close to Bella if they were dangerous," I snarled.

Edward held up his hands in surrender and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Okay, okay."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Carlisle. "Is that all?"

"Yes, for now," he said. "But we're going to have to do something." Pause. "Maybe you could have Sam come and see us in the forest? We would need the rest of the pack to come, too. If the Volturi really are back and a threat to every human in Washington, we need all the help we can get."

"Sure," I reply. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great." Carlisle smiles. "Well, we're going to get going now. Have a good one, Jacob."

Everyone says goodbye except Edward. He just glares at me with cold eyes and whispers so I can only hear, "Maybe sure Bella is safe. Because Aro isn't the only threat to her." He grinned and I knew that Bella's dream could possibly come true.

Edward was going to be a part of the Volturi, and the rest of the Cullens had no idea.

Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jacob's P.O.V)

No, no, no. Edward could _not _be siding with Aro and the rest of the Volturi! Why was he joining anyways?

_For Bella, _a voice in my mind said, _He's siding with them because he wants Bella back! _

_Shut up, _I told the voice, _You have no idea what you're talking about. _

But truthfully, I knew it was true. It was all true; the Volturi being back, Edward joining the Volturi and not telling his family, and that Bella was in danger.

I stood frozen in Bella's driveway for longer than I imagined. Before I knew it, I heard a howl from deep into the forest. I sighed, frustrated with myself, but also with my werewolf friends. I got into my car as I wished Bella a goodnight sleep. I drove to my house as quick as I could so I wouldn't be late for the meeting, and started running. Sooner or later, I was a werewolf again.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I had a dream. A very, very scary dream. It was dark, everything was completely dark. The only things that caught my eyes were the colors of bright red. I cringed away, whimpered, and then woke up from my nightmare.

I did not go back to sleep for a very long time, but when I did, I felt my window slid open, and I shrieked.

(Jacob's P.O.V)

I had just come back from the werewolf meeting, when I suddenly felt the urge to stay with Bella tonight. Sure, Seth was watching over Bella's house, but I was too nervous to let her stay in her room, all by herself, when someone could come in without Seth knowing. Bella had told me that the Volturi can hide their scent and do anything to confuse minds of humans and other immortal souls.

I told Seth it was just me as I passed him to climb up Bella's window quietly, trying not to wake her or Charlie. I opened the window slowly and quietly, but to my astonishment, Bella's eyes flew open as I was coming through her window. She started to scream and back away in her bed, almost falling off the bed. But before she could, I ran up to her without making any noise and caught her by her waist.

"Hey," I whispered. "It's just me, Jacob. I'm just here to see you." I stroked her hair and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. "It's just me," I said again when I heard her heart racing. I saw sweat on her forehead and sighed.

"W-wha-?" Bella began to ask, but I kissed her again to hush her.

"Shh…" I sat on her bed and wrapped my arms around her, pressing my face into her hair. "Just me."

Bella started to shake in my arms and I held her more tightly to soothe her.

"You c-can't… be d-d-doing that to me, J… Jake," she whispered, pressing her nose into the crook of my warm neck. "I'm s-so scared these days, a-anything makes me jump."

I kissed her head. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Honestly. I was just trying to come in as quietly as I could." I kissed her again. "I didn't mean to, Bells."

I heard her sigh into me. She pulled closer to me and wrapped her arms around my big waist. "It's okay," I barely heard her whisper.

I patted her back. "Get some sleep, sweetheart," I murmured. "I'll stay with you. Seth is outside, and I'm in here. No one will even _think _about hurting you now."

Bella nodded and laid her head on my chest and laid her arm over my abs. I smiled to myself and played with her hair a little until she was finally in a deep sleep. I relaxed, too. And before I knew it, I was asleep myself.


End file.
